Endless Mode/Bosses
Notice: even if this page is no longer featured, you are welcome to suggest zombies, I want to have at least 50 Bosses. And, you are not allowed to edit the zombies without permission unless you created them. And another thing, only Anonymous Killer 1.5, Shalom Sasson2, and YetAnotherTheGreatCreepypasta can edit without permission This list is for new bosses that appear in Endless Mode The Bosses Mini-Bosses: *WeakBoss: 60 HP, slow speed, appears during Wave 7 *InvisiZombie: 100 HP, below-average speed, appears during Wave 20 *Eruption: 180 HP, summons 20 Lavas/5 Uber Lavas after death. *Necromancer King: Can summon Boss2, Hidden Boss and Yetis. *Vwoosh: 2500 hp, is fast, makes zombies around him faster for 5 seconds. *Turned: kills barracks soldiers and turns them into Boss1 *EndMiniBoss1 (100,000 health, shoots 10 times per second at random towers, immune to Ice, DJ, and Fire, appears at wave 4900) *EndMiniBoss2 (250,000 health, shoots 10 times per second at random towers, immune to Ice, DJ, and Fire, appears at wave 4910) Bosses: *Boss5 (Stronger, slower Boss4, with a fire immunity). *Boss6 (Faster, stronger Boss4). *Boss7 (Guardian health, immune to DJ, Freeze, Fire). *Cyro Boss (Immune to Ice and Fire unlike the Ice and Lava) *EndBoss (500,000 health, shoots 15 times per second at random towers, immune to DJ, Freeze, and Fire, appears at wave 4925) Super-Bosses: * MegaBoss1 (Can stun towers and at later levels summon Boss2). * MegaBoss2 (Same as MegaBoss, but longer stun time and summons Boss3 instead) * Golden Boss (Sendable past wave 10,000, Very Fast Speed, and immune to ice, would also play DID YOU GUYS SEE THAT slower) UberBosses: *UberBoss1 - (Stronger than Guardian, Immune to DJ, Freeze, and Fire) *UberBoss2 - (Faster UberBoss1, Gains an Immunity to level 1 towers) *UberBoss3 - (Slower UberBoss2, Stronger Guardian, and immune to level 3 towers) *UberGeneral - (Second Strongest UberBoss, can call UberBosses, and summons MegaBoss1 + 2) *UberKing - (Lord of all UberBosses, can stun towers for 1 second, and it is the Slowest UberBoss) Hidden Bosses(rare bosses you can encounter during gameplay) * Teey - (yeet backward, has 500k hp and rarely spawns on waves that have 7 repeated into them, ex. 77) * Tower Exterminator - (sprays a powder gun around the area, stunning towers for a long time, has 50k hp and rarely spawns mid-game) Final Challenge: *Zomking - he appears on Wave 5000, with 90,000,000,000 health. He can't stun towers The reward for beating the main boss in Endless Mode: Golden Commando + 2,000 credits (Even though Zomking has been defeated, the game will still go on as it is an Endless Mode. It's also how you get the God Tower later.) True Final Challenge: *Guardian Angel - 100,000,000,000 health, appears on wave 9999, He can stun towers unlike, the Zomking. Reward for beating the true final boss: Servant of God + 4,000 credits (Even though the Guardian Angel has been defeated, the game will still go on as it is an Endless Mode. It's also how you get the God Tower later.) Guidelines for this page For all Bosses *Your Endless Boss may not contain illegal, pornographic, or offensive content *Please have at least average grammar while inserting the bosses *When you insert the boss, you can explain more about it For Tier 1 Endless Bosses (Minibosses, Bosses, Superbosses, and Uberbosses) *You are not allowed to make their health go beyond +100,000 *All of these bosses should be sendable *Each Miniboss, Boss, and Superboss should have a health buff, while Uberbosses may only health buff of up to 5 times For Tier 2 Endless Bosses (Hidden Bosses, 0000000 Bosses, and Titan Bosses) *You are not allowed to make their health go beyond 100,000,000+ *Only the Titan Bosses can have health buff *Only Some of them should be sendable For Tier 3 Endless Bosses (Final, True Final, and Ultimate Final) *They can have health beyond 1,000,000+ *They are not sendable *Health buff may occur only when they have a special map *Only the 2 types of tier 3 endless bosses can stun/kill *Because they are the strongest, they can have with them a row of multiple prime bosses from the real tower battles